My little Phoenix
by Babs707PertemisDrarry
Summary: Harry is found bruised bloody and battered in his cupboard and immediately sent to the Weasleys to recuperate. Charlie and Bill at the burrow for the summer. Soul bond, no romance so far. Fluff!


"Mum?" Came Bill's voice through the Weasley household 1 week through the summer holidays. "Fire-call from the Headmaster." He added which had the red –headed matriarch at his side in seconds.

Puling her head out of the fireplace Mrs Weasley's expression did nothing to comfort her son.

"What is it?" He asked concerned as his mother sat down in a kitchen chair staring off into space with a nasty look on her face.

"Little Harry Potter received a visitor to check up on him this evening." The woman let out tensely. "They found him bruised battered and bloody in a cramped cupboard under the stairs. His family have been treating him badly." She was crying now and Bill took his mother in a hug thinking the words over.

"What's this got to do with us mum?" Bill asked and Molly choked her breath back under control.

"Dumbledore seems to think we are the best family to take him in at the moment. The only family that won't take advantage of his wealth and power in the community but treat him like one of our own." The woman explained. "He's coming here at 3pm and will stay at least the summer before the Professor can decide what to do about his situation." Bill nodded and went to find his father.

"Little Harry and Charlie arriving tonight?" Arthur asked and Molly nodded before explaining the details while preparing a feast to welcome the two home.

(Time skip. Basically Harry is delivered unconscious and healed mostly but all attention diverts to Charlie until now :D Enjoy! )

As Harry fell asleep at the table along with Ginny that night Ron was quickly descending into the land of nod with them.

"Charlie dear, you take Harry and Bill take Ron." Mrs Weasley instructed as both twins grinned and each grabbed Ron's legs or arms hauling him upstairs none too delicately.

"Be careful with your brother, twins." She scorned and they sped up the stairs bumping Ron's head with every step.

"I'll be back down when I'm done with Gin." Bill said and looked over to Charlie

"Need any help with him?" He asked and Charlie smiled knowing how his brother loved kids.

"I'm alright Bill, thanks." He assured his older brother and carefully gathered Harry into his arms heading up to the spare rooms. Bill followed with Ginny hanging onto him like a little monkey as she was placed on his hip. Bill usually handled Ginny while Charlie did the same with Ron if needed but Ron was a very independent character who did not like to be babied. He thought it was nice to have someone he could baby in the house as he carried Harry up to his rooms being the only Weasley who didn't snore.

Transfiguring a teddy for Harry he laid him carefully on the smaller second bed and placed the stuffed Phoenix by Harry's hands. The smaller child clutched the teddy to his chest and curled up into a defensive position before going perfectly still. Charlie sighed at the abnormality before him but decided to start dealing with Harry and his past life after a full night's sleep.

In the middle I the night Charlie woke up to muffled whining and painful moaning as Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Nightmare. He thought.

Getting carefully out of bed he noticed Harry was in the same position of defence but was shaking and flinching every now and then. Sitting down carefully on the bed he wasn't surprised when Harry scooted away from him unconsciously. He gently laid a hand on his head and ran it through the boy's hair slowly calming him down as he eventually sat bolt upright to Charlie whispering sweet nothing in his ear.

They made eye contact and Harry leaped out of bed

"Sorry for waking you. Sorry. I forgot the silence walls." He whispered before flying downstairs and hiding.

"What?" Charlie said aloud, before wandering downstairs. He had dealt with Ron's nightmares before but Ron usually just cried and went back to sleep. Stumbling into the living room none too gracefully due to tiredness and darkness.

"Harry?" He whispered loudly. Confused as to where the child had gotten to.

"Mmmmmm!" Came the distressed muffle from behind the sofa where Harry had taken refuge.

Charlie walked up to the sofa and reached behind it only to have Harry scream and crouch further I to the sofa cowering now and Charlie realised Harry probably didn't know who he was.

"Hi Harry!" He greeted the child who instantly relaxed.

"My name is Charlie. I'm Ron's big brother, the fun one." He assured the child who gave a tiny laugh.

It sounded like gold against the misery of the night. Charlie moved closer as Harry sat down not looking like he was about to bolt off anymore so Charlie decided to stay put and sat on the floor by the sofa and lay his arms by his side. Harry edged to the side of the sofa a little closer to Charlie and looked at him intrigued with the boy's calm gentle aura.

Charlie smiled and left the room going into the kitchen for a while before returning with a glass of milk and a plate of his mother's famous biscuits. Harry perked up at the sight of food before shaking his head a little and turning away with a… Longing look.

"Would you like some biscuits Harry?" He asked sincerely and held the plate out to Harry. Harry shook his head with a small gasp and shuffled away hurriedly.

"Why not? They're my favourite!" Charlie said popping one in his mouth. Harry's head peaked up and he grinned at Charlie's mouth stretched wide with a full biscuit in it.

He set the plate down and shuffled closer to Harry instead.

"I know you had a nightmare Harry." Charlie stated.

"They're very nasty but it isn't your fault!" He assured the child. "I also know it helps when you talk about them." He said quietly and Harry, mesmerised by the boys bright blue eyes, slowly crawled forwards towards the red haired boy and sat before him. Charlie, knowing how best to comfort a child slowly picked Harry up and placed him in his lap. Harry tensed at the contact but didn't move away.

"Were you scared?" Charlie asked innocently enough and Harry being distracted by the odd comfort of being close to someone nodded absentmindedly.

"Was it your... Relatives." Charlie decided on avoiding the word 'family'. Harry curled further into him before nodding but then sat up and took a biscuit quickly shooting a look at Charlie who nodded encouragingly. Harry nibbled on the biscuit bit by bit and leaned back into Charlie comfortingly. He moved the glass of milk closer to the kid in his lap and Harry took it gratefully.

"Are you sure I'm 'llowed" he asked and Charlie frowned for a second before asking

"Why wouldn't you be allowed Harry?" In a hushed tone.

"Freaks aren't allowed good food and drink." He whispered sadly leaning his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"They were wrong okay?" Charlie confirmed and Harry nodded automatically giving a positive response but anyone could see the child would take more convincing.

"You are allowed whatever food you like here within reason." Charlie clarified to the nine year old raven. "Back in our room when you woke up, what did you mean by silence walls?" Charlie asked and Harry stiffened.

"Hey" Charlie acted fast to calm the child down as his breathing picked up rapidly. "You're in no trouble Harry, that I promise you" he assured the child holding him closer. "I just would like to know what you meant. I didn't understand you see." He pointed out and Harry squirmed before answering.

"I can make a quiet wall around me so no one hears my nightmares. You can't see it but I feel it every night." He explained and Charlie knew he was using standard silencing charms on himself wand less and without knowing what on earth he was doing having never known magic exists until a few days ago.

"That's very special. Not many people are good enough to do that!" He told Harry who shook his head.

"Not good. I'm a frea-" Charlie burst

"Don't use that word ever again." He growled and Harry flinched nodding quickly before he finished his milk and got up. Charlie was astonished at how small the child was now getting a good look at him. He was thin frail and still bore a few marks of his past on him. Harry picked up the empty plate and glass and went through to the kitchen. He washed them both to perfection in silence and dried them without a sound before turning to Charlie.

"Where do these go?" He asked quietly and Charlie took them both showing Harry where they went before putting his hand under the tap to turn it off and yelping at the temperature. He turned fast to face Harry.

"Was that a joke? Did you want to burn me?" He asked deadly serious.

"N-no Charlie. I didn't do anything to the tap. It isn't even that hot see." He moved to put his hand under the tap and looked at Charlie as his hand was under the tap.

"Promise Charlie." He whispered, tears in his eyes. "Didn't mean to hurt you." He let out as he began to cry mumbling "Can't do anything right can you Harry!" At himself angrily. As he was backing away to behind the sofa again Charlie matched him step for step and caught him crouching down to face the distraught child.

"I know you didn't mean it Harry but it's... Surprising that you can withstand the temperature." He said carefully as he held the child steady.

"My baths are hotter." He whispered still teary as he clutched at Charlie sadly.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" He asked the child rubbing his back soothingly.

"Nightmares aren't bad Harry but it's not nice to face them on your own." He assured him standing up as Harry stood beside him. At this moment Errol chose to fly into the window with that mornings post it being 4 o'clock in the morning and Harry jumped against him whimpering. Charlie chuckled hoisting the scared green eyed boy onto his hip where he snuggled down and they both began up the stairs.

Reaching their room Charlie sat Harry on the big bed and pulled the sheet back before placing Harry beneath the sheets.

"Why am I in your bed?" Harry asked quietly in a shy voice

"Because." He explained "This is what Bill always did to me when I had nightmares. And what I did to Ron when he had bad dreams." As he pulled Harry closer before lying on his back with a small body pressed against him. They both drifted off peacefully after that.

Waking up without having nightmares for the first night in a long time Harry was confused at the warmth he felt. He squirmed lightly in bed before plummeting to the floor.

"Harry?" Came the sleepy voice of the dragon's keeper from above him. Harry panicked. He wasn't allowed to wake anyone up. He got beat for things like that! He whimpered and rushed off to the bathroom before locking himself in. There came a knock at the door.

"Harry? Are you okay buddy?" Was Charlie's calm voice through the door. Harry sniffled. He was in a strange place where he didn't know the rules. He wasn't allowed to do things he had to do before and sometimes he even hurt people like Charlie last night. He'd only been here a few days and only 1 of them conscious.

"Come on buddy. Let me in, we need to get down for breakfast and then we'll take another look at you and make sure you've healed properly." He told the panicked child through the door. A whispered charm was murmured and Charlie had the door unlocked.

"Can I come in kid?" He asked softly. Harry nodded before laughing slightly after realising the older boy couldn't see him.

"Ye." He croaked huddling closer to the corner under the sink and ducking his head. Charlie sounded nice enough but he knew he'd always have to pay his keep and it was going to be really hard to adjust to a new working place.

He felt warm arms wrap around him and he squirmed slightly at the contact

"Careful buddy I don't want to drop you." Charlie told him as he was settled on the red head's hip.  
>"Are you okay now?" He asked and Harry felt soothed by the deep calm voice and strong arms around him. He could feel something within himself intertwining with Charlie and it made him feel wanted. Needed. Safe. He nodded happily and clung on tighter to Charlie's neck as they went back to the bedroom.<p>

"We'll get dressed then we'll go down for mum's big family breakfasts shall we?" He asked and Harry found himself nodding even though he didn't really feel like eating and was scared of being around all of the read heads again. Apart from Charlie, somehow he found Charlie wasn't a threat and he was the only one in the house who had taken care of him so far. No one had ever done that before so Charlie was the first person to Harry's knowledge to take any interest in Harry Potter.

"Pick something out of my wardrobe and I'll shrink it for you." He offered and Harry's jaw dropped as he was set down by the wardrobe.

"I can't." He let out starting to panic again.

"Why not?" Charlie asked simply and Harry found such an easy question had never been asked of him before.

"M'never allowed nice things." He stated simply, shooting a longing look at the closet seeing all the colourful clothes within.

"Hey." Charlie said kneeling down in front of Harry "You _can_ have clothes and food and toys and _whatever_ you want here." He stated seriously and Harry again found himself nodding as he stared into such honest sky blue eyes. "Shall I help you?" He asked quietly and Harry knew he was offering to ease his own worry by not making it entirely his own choice if Charlie helped.

"Yes please Charlie." He answered and Charlie grinned swooping Harry up on his hip to get a better view of his pick of clothing.

"Do you like dragons? Or maybe a Phoenix? Which colour first?" He asked the child bouncing a little from side to side as Harry lay his head on the red heads shoulder.

"Have you got blue? I don't mind what's on it." He said quietly. He couldn't believe how nice Charlie was being to him. He'd never had any nice clothes before, not even second hand ones! Charlie sifted through his collection and brought out three blue tops. A bright blue one with a red dragon on it. A dark blue one with a strange winged ball on it, and a top that perfectly matched Charlie's eyes with a beautifully winged bird climbing through the sky. Harry studied the three asking;

"What's on the dark blue one?" Wondering how much he didn't know about the wizarding world. To be honest he was nervous at needing to know so much when he'd only been informed of the magical world yesterday.

"That my friend is a golden snitch" Charlie explained, remembering how much the saviour of the wizarding world didn't know about said wizarding world.

"It's a game on brooms that wizards play and the only way to end it is if one of the players catches the snitch. This player is called a seeker. I'm a seeker; your dad was a Chaser." He told Harry who perked up quite a bit at this new information on his parents. He pointed to the one with the fiery bird on the front because the colour reminded him of Charlie's eyes and he like the look of the majestic bird.

"The Phoenix." Charlie confirmed and Harry grinned. "I'll fetch some jeans from downstairs and then I'll be right back up okay?" He asked and even though Harry was scared to be on his own he knew he could trust Charlie so far so decided to be brave and nod. Charlie ruffled his hair and he found the touch comforting but blushed when he felt himself lean in to the touch. Charlie frowned as Harry moved away but left quietly as Harry changed into the now shrunken top he'd chosen.

"Here we go. These are Ron's but I shrunk them again to fit you because you really are tiny." He commented making Harry squirm from where he sat on Charlie's bed waiting for the red head.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly as Charlie turned around so he could change. Charlie then went to change himself leaving Harry alone in the room waiting for his return. Charlie had called him a friend.

Harry had never had a friend before. Dudley's gang beat anyone who offered and the kids at school learned fast not to care for Harry potter. But Dudley wasn't here and Charlie did care. Really care, not like Aunt Petunia when she made him drink sour stinging water. She had pretended to care for him all day before forcing him to drink a full glass of sour lemony stinging water that burned all of Harry's throat and made him throw up for days. Harry still had trouble eating even a child's portion after that.

"Charlie breakfast in five." Came bills voice through the door.

"Charlie's in the bathroom." Harry explained quietly and the red head popped his head through the door.

"So he is. Hello Harry." He greeted slowly bringing a small eight year old girl in behind him.

"Hi." Harry returned and waved at the small girl who squealed and hid behind Bill.

"How did you sleep?" Bill asked rolling his eyes at his little sisters reaction. Harry grimaced remembering his nightmare but decided to lie instead of worrying anyone.

"Fine thanks." He answered at which moment Charlie came in.

"Ready to go buddy?" He asked looking at Harry who had gone shy at the prospect of facing the whole family again. Last night had been fine because Charlie was the centre of attention after coming home for the summer. He nodded shakily as he moved closer to Charlie. Bill and Ginny had already gone so Harry moved to Charlie's side and slowly put his hand in the others while blushing profusely.

"Come on then Phoenix let's go eat." He said and Harry grinned at the nickname. As they neared the kitchen Harry stuck closer and closer to Harry's side as if he were glued there.

"Don't be nervous kiddo it'll all be fine. My family is nothing if not friendly." Charlie assured the smaller boy who nodded nervously. They entered the room and Charlie sat at the furthest end of the table with Harry taking the seat immediately to his left.

"Haia Harry." Came the high pitch sound of Ron making his way through a heap of syrup on toast while taking a set opposite Harry. "Wanna come play Quiddich with us later?" He asked and Harry nervously looked to Charlie making Ron frown.

"Harry doesn't know how to fly Ron yet so I might take him out in his own first to learn." Charlie said while eyeing the sausages and Harry grinned nodding at the prospect of learning to fly like his father and Charlie. He hoped he would be a good seeker one day too.

"Oh." Was Ron's simple answer. "Well you know how to play chess don't you?" He tried again but Harry just shook his head.

"Gobstones?" The redhead asked and Charlie frowned at him to drop it. Harry shook his head again and began to feel ill at not knowing anything normal like how to play chess. Dudley knew how to even if he hated the game but he could play if he wanted to. Harry was never allowed near the games unless it was to polish them.

"Checkers?" Ron asked finally, exasperated at his new friends lack of knowledge. Harry had tears in his eyes now but only Charlie seemed to notice them as Ron laughed at Fred's pancake mask up the table. Charlie swiftly picked Harry up under the arms and carried him out of the room to the lounge where he sat on the old rocking chair with Harry in his lap. The child was crying quietly now and Charlie was mesmerised at how quiet it was. His younger brothers always put on the theatrics and he was used to crocodile tears of his little sisters wailing.

But this seemed very different. This cry wrenched the soul with a longing Harry had to understand thugs he could not grasp as he had been and still was segregated from society by one thing or another.

Charlie rocked the chair back and forth as he rubbed soothing circles on the ravens back and held him close when Harry snuggled deeper into him.

"You okay now my Phoenix?" Charlie asked and Harry sat bolt upright furiously wiping away his tears and squirming to be put down. "Hey, hey I'm not going anywhere and neither are you Har." He said quietly, receiving a nod which told him Harry understood. "I know it can be hard to be different but eventually you will probably surpass Ron in your knowledge of this world. He is not a book worm and I take it you are?" He asked and Harry bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically now. "Good boy!" Charlie praised and was surprised as Harry hummed happily and sunk back into him, his stiff posture disappearing in a blink.

"Thanks Charlie!" He whispered and Charlie gave him a warm smile.

"What have you had to eat so far?" He asked the child who ducked his head and mumbled something.

"Sorry?" Charlie tried again, getting suspicious.

"I had half a toast." He whispered looking up into those crystal sky blue eyes nervously.

"Well that's not a lot. What else would you like."

"Nothing" Harry said quickly and Charlie cocked his head to the side and Harry went on. "I'll throw up if I have anything else. Can't help it." He explained getting worried he'd be in trouble for it.

"Why would you be sick by eating?" Charlie asked getting angry at Harry's relatives for making him like this. Harry thought Charlie was angry at him and was scared now.

"My aunt gave me a drink ages ago and it burned me. I couldn't eat after that." He said sadly rubbing his stomach. He was hungry but he was used to it.

Charlie quickly got his temper under control so as not to scare the child and called Bill through. Harry flinched as Bill got closer so Charlie pulled him further back onto his lap.

"Hey Char. What's up?" Bill asked as he crouched in front of Harry and the red head.

"Can you bring my breakfast in here Bill? And a small serving for Harry too seeing as he isn't very hungry right now." He asked quietly while doing his best to part Harry from his robes where he'd lodged himself trying to hide. Bill nodded and ruffled Harry's hair lightly making the boy tense before giving the bigger boy a shy look and hiding again.

"Back in a minute Char. Harry." Bill told them and Charlie coaxed Harry back out to face the room again.

"She gave you bleach to drink didn't she?" He asked quietly wrapping his arms around Harry's middle as the boy sat in his lap quivering. Harry nodded.

"'Think so." He confirmed as he still clung to Charlie's robes. Bill returned with Charlie's rather large plate of full English breakfast and a small plate of beans on toast for Harry.

"Here you go Char." He said placing the plates on to table by their rocking chair.

"Thanks Bill." Charlie said and Harry came out of his hiding spot.

"Thank you." He whispered looking at the floor. Bill slowly approached and put a finger under the smaller boys chin.

"You're welcome Harry." He said honestly and left quietly making Harry relaxed once more.

"What would you like to eat Harry?" Charlie asked as he piled all of the food onto one plate.

Harry was still on his lap as Charlie worked around him and was drooling at the sight of such beautiful food. His stomach leapt at the thought but he ignored it and pointed to the slice of dry toast and the glass of milk. Charlie grinned and handed harry the heavy glass but Harry's hands started to shake with the weight so Charlie held it for him and let him drink as his tiny hands attempted to hold the glass too.

After he'd finished half of the glass Harry Charlie helped him set it down and picked up the dry toast grabbing butter and a knife. Harry whimpered so he put it down instantly and turned the child in his lap to face him.

"You have to tell me Harry. No whimpering or panicking because I won't understand it." He explained calmly. Harry nodded quickly before finding words and moved the toast away from the butter.

"I can't have butter or I'll throw it up. Milk before everything helps a bit but sometimes it still burns." He said sorrowfully and Charlie nodded.

"Okay. Butter isn't compulsory," he joked. "Let's finish our breakfast then I'll take you out and see how you fly." He bribed and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

At that particular moment one Molly Weasley decided to turn up and strode into the room to kneel very close to Harry. Harry backed into Charlie and whispered something the mother hen didn't hear as she began prodding and fussing him.

"How are you Harry? Did you eat enough? How did you sleep? I hope you're excited to play with Ron today he's been desperate for some new friends." She confessed and Harry began shaking at all the questions. "Surely 2 slices of dry toast isn't enough Harry dear come with me and I'll make you some real breakfast. Charlie you really should learn to take better care of the child if you're going to separate him from the others." She scolded as she grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull him away. Harry screamed as his eyes fogged over and he ran to hide under a table curling in on himself.

"Oh dear." Was his mother's only response as Charlie rolled his eyes at her.

He slowly walked over to where Harry was now hiding and motioned for his mother to leave the room. She did so evidently feeling quite disgruntled at being rejected and Charlie set himself in front of the whimpering Harry under the table.

"Harry?" Charlie whispered and Harry flinched before looking at him but not really seeing him as his eyes looked glassy and unfocused.

"S-s-sorry u-uncle Vernon. I-I didn't mean to spill your j-juice." He promised before flinching again as his eyes cleared.

"Harry?" Charlie tried again and this time Harry looked up before raising his arms in a silent plea. He was fully conscious again and Charlie was determined to find out what that fit had been. Charlie picked the child up finding the weight was now strangely familiar as he bounced Harry on his hip to calm the heavily breathing child.

"There we go Phoenix. There we are. There's a good boy." He soothed the child who smiled at the last comment and slumped against his shoulder resting his head there. Charlie decided to ignore breakfast because lunch would not be far off now.

"How's about that flying kiddo?" He asked in just above a whisper and Harry nodded shakily.  
>"Let's go give these to mum and then we can go and play okay?" Charlie asked the raven who nodded and went to pick up all the plates.<p>

"Just the empty glass Harry, their a bit too heavy for you right now but we'll work on it." Charlie explained when Harry dropped his hands to his side and ducked his head. The red head handed him the glass which he held with two hands and followed the older one to the sink. They washed the dishes together with Harry putting them away to learn where everything was.

"Ready to try flying?" Charlie asked and watched as the little boy grew excited and his face lost all sorrow until it was replaced by a polite mask as Harry slowly walked up to the other and slipped his hand into the larger one's hold with a whispered

"Yes please." And Charlie steered him to the door going out into their family shed and picking out a child's broom and his own before leading the way to a clearing just beyond the tree line and outside the viewpoint of the muggles.

"What are muggles?" Harry asked as Charlie explained this to him. Again Charlie was reminded of how much the wizarding world took for granted by abandoning their saviour. He knew nothing of their world whatsoever.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled and retreated in on himself staring at the floor. Charlie was shocked at how easily Harry admitted defeat to him but acted fast

"No Harry, I was just thinking." He explained quickly. "You are allowed to ask questions and I will answer them if I can okay? I wasn't angry at you Harry so don't cry." He asked nicely as Harry rubbed at his eyes. He hated seeing the kid cry as something inside of him squirmed to make it stop and help the child without knowing how. Harry sniffled and nodded as Charlie bent down to prepare the brooms and set the child's brooms limits.

"Ready?" Charlie asked standing up again as Harry nodded enthusiastically and went to stand by his broom.

"Up." Charlie stated and the broom leaped into his hands. He turned to look at Harry and motioned for him to do the same.

"Up." Harry said with the most confidence Charlie had seen in him so far. The smaller broom leaped straight into his hand and Harry jolted to the floor with a big grin on his face. Charlie quickly knelt beside him and checked him over before pulling him to his feet.

"That was the best response a broom has ever given in my experience which is quite a lot." He stated and Harry swelled with pride

"Thanks Charlie!" He whispered quietly as silence enveloped him.

"So now," Charlie began to explain

"You mount you broom" he demonstrated how to do this and Harry mimicked his movement looking like a complete natural.

"I feel like there are bees inside me." The small child whispered awestruck.

"You'll fly faster than any bee's in no time." Charlie promised him before showing him how to kick off effectively and watched as Harry seemed to figure the rest out for himself. His balance perfect and control skilled Charlie found it hard to believe the child in front of him had never before even seen a real flying broom before today.

"You're a complete natural Harry!" Charlie exclaimed honestly as the child wove in and out of trees beside him after half an hours practice. They were looping in and out of trees when Bill called the pair in for lunch.

Setting the brooms inside for now Charlie promised they could come back out soon but first they had to work on Harry's diet after which Madam Pomfrey was coming to look Harry over once more before releasing him fully into the Weasleys' care.


End file.
